Tara Strong
Tara Lyn (Charendoff) Strong (born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, Raven from Teen Titans and Ben Tennyson from Ben 10. DC Comics Filmography The New Batman Adventures - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon The Zeta Project - Macy & Vega Batman : Vengeance (video game) - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Gotham Girls - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon, Elizabeth Styles, Cop, Mandy Scout, Harley Scout & Little Girl Batman : Rise of Sin Tzu (video game) - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman - Barbara Gordon Teen Titans (2000s series) - Raven, Gizmo, Elasti-Girl, Jinx, Teeter, 50's Sitcom Mother & Kitten Teen Titans (video game) - Raven The Batman vs. Dracula - Vicky Vale Justice League - Sera & Queen Justice League Unlimited - Johnny & Caitlin O'Shaugnessy-Ruiz Superman : Brainiac Attacks - Mercy Graves Teen Titans : Trouble in Tokyo - Raven & Computer Justice League Heroes (video game) - Supergirl Legion of Super Heroes - Emerald Empress, Esper & Alexis Wonder Woman (2009 Film) - Alexa Watchmen : The End is Nigh (video game) - ? Superman / Batman : Apocalypse - Lashina & Female Radio Caller #2 Batman : The Brave and the Bold - Billy Batson, Huntress / Helena Bartinelli, Toddler Batman, Mary Marvel / Mary Batson & Georgia Sivana Young Justice / Young Justice : Invasion - Dr. Serling Roquette & Wayne Tech Cashier DC Showcase : Catwoman - Buttermilk Skye Batman : Arkham City (video game) - Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel Green Lantern : The Animated Series - Lolande Superman vs. The Elite - Young Vera Batman : The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 & 2 - Michelle Robot Chicken : DC Comics Special - Harley Quinn & Selena Gomez Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Short) - Batgirl & Cheetah New Teen Titans (DC Nation Short) - Raven Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (DC Nation Short) - Frog Princess Injustice : Gods Among Us (video game) - Harley Quinn & Raven Beware the Batman - Barbara Gordon Batman : Arkham Origins (video game) - Harleen Quinzel Mad - Wonder Woman, Zatanna & Black Canary Teen Titans Go! - Raven, Little Girl, Batgirl, Jayna & Old Lady Batman : Assault on Arkham - Harley Quinn Robot Chicken DC Comics Special II : Villains - Harley Quinn Batman : Arkham Knight (video game) - Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel Batman : Strange Days (DC Nation Short) - Woman Category:DC Animated Universe Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker Category:The Zeta Project Category:Gotham Girls Category:Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Teen Titans (2000s series) Category:The Batman vs. Dracula Category:Justice League Category:Superman : Brainiac Attacks Category:Teen Titans : Trouble In Tokyo Category:Legion of Super Heroes Category:Wonder Woman (2009 Film) Category:Superman / Batman : Apocalypse Category:Young Justice / Young Justice : Invasion Category:DC Showcase : Catwoman Category:Green Lantern : The Animated Series Category:Superman vs. The Elite Category:Batman : The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 & 2 Category:Parody Category:DC Nation Shorts Category:Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Short) Category:New Teen Titans (DC Nation Short) Category:Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (DC Nation Short) Category:Beware The Batman Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Batman : Assault on Arkham Category:Superman / Batman film series Category:Batman : Strange Days (DC Nation Short)